I'm A Part of Yu Yu Hakusho
by Portal-girl
Summary: (ch 8 up) I become a part of YYH. It's a lot of fun. Then I discover something about Kurama. He likes me. Yusuke has found his perfect match. A Void Kitsune named Ayame. What chaos will ensue? RR
1. My Wish

Disclaimer: I only own myself. And this story of course.  
  
Notes: I'd like to dedicate this fic to all my loyal fans. I was writing until two in the morning. I really hope you enjoy this. It took a lot of effort. And I'll update my other fics real soon.  
  
I'm Part of Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
I had once heard that the only way to make a wish come true is to wish on a falling star. That's what I planned to do. I carefully searched the night sky. It was almost midnight. I was about to give up when I saw it. A falling star. I decided it was now or never. I made my wish. "I wish," I began. Something was holding me back. It was something I had been told countless times before. 'Be careful what you wish for. You just might get what you want,' I decided to forget about it for now. I continued my wish. "I wish," I said nervously, "That I could be half dark/fire demon and half angel of light, 16 years old, and a part of Yu Yu Hakusho," I let out a sigh. I knew my wish would never come true. But I can dream, can't I? I felt like I had missed something big. I looked outside once more. I saw nothing out of the ordinary. I was starting to get kinda sleepy, so I decided to worry about it tomorrow. I lay down in my bed. Tomorrow was Sunday, so I wouldn't have to worry about school. I slowly drifted off to sleep. I didn't know it, but I had missed something. The falling star I had wished on had flashed brightly and then disappeared, right after I made my wish. I hadn't noticed it because I had been so tired.  
  
Sometimes, impossible things happen. No one knows why.  
  
I thought wishes were never meant to come true.  
  
How wrong I was.  
  
A/N: I hope you like it so far. I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I promise the next chapter will be a whole lot longer. And just so you know, in the story, I'm a 14-year-old girl. I have brownish-blond hair and blue eyes. I wear glasses and I can't date or get contacts till I'm 16. And everyone is 16 unless I say otherwise so that everything works. Okay? Okay. Anyway, read and review. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I'm done typing it. And I'm writing a fic called The Dreaded Chain Letter. Here's sort of a preview of it. Basically, Yusuke gets a chain letter. He has to copy the letter and give the copies to five close friends. If he doesn't, something bad is gonna happen. It starts as a YYH fic, but it turns into an Anime Crossover. I'll post it if anyone wants m to. Sayonara! 


	2. My Wish Came True!

Notes: The disclaimer is in chapter one. This chapter is dedicated to all my loyal fans, who told me to continue. Thank you everyone who reviewed. Now, on with the story.  
  
Ch. 2: My Wish Came True!  
  
I woke to the sound of my alarm clock(which sounds like a foghorn. No really, it does!). I sat up and pushed the snooze button. I took a shower and brushed my hair. I put on a blue tank top, white shorts, black sneakers, and my gold locket. I stopped. 'I don't remember any of this stuff,' I thought. I put in my contacts. 'Wait,' I thought, 'I don't have contacts,' I looked in the mirror. What I saw scared me a bit. My brownish- blond hair was now almost completely brown. I slipped off my shoes and measured my height. I was 5'3". Last I checked, I had been 5 foot nothing. Weird. I grabbed my mini-backpack and searched inside. I froze. In my hand, was a driver's license with my name and picture on it. I dug some more. I found a credit card. 'When did I get a credit card?' I thought. Suddenly it dawned on me. I was 16. I pulled out my make-up. I didn't remember most of it though. I put on some blush, mascara, eyeshadow, and to top it all off, some red lipstick. I smiled. 'If I have a driver's license, maybe I have a car too!' I thought. I grabbed my notebook and walked outside. I found what I had been looking for. In the driveway, was a red convertible. I decided to go to the park. I knew why everything was so different. My wish had come true.  
  
I drove to the park to enjoy the early morning quiet. I walked over to the park bench and sat down. 'My wish came true!' I thought excitedly. Then I remembered the rest of my wish. I had scraped my knee I had tripped over the rug in the bathroom that morning. I held my hands over the wound and concentrated. I healed the cut. I held out my hands. In one hand, a fireball appeared. In the other, a ball of darkness. My thoughts were interrupted by someone who was yelling. I turned around. A group of four guys and three girls were arguing amongst themselves. I walked over to them. When they saw me, they stopped arguing. "Could you please keep it down?" I asked. The guys just kept staring at me. "Sorry," said a girl with blue hair and magenta eyes. 'Wait,' I thought, 'Blue hair? Magenta eyes? I'm part of Yu Yu Hakusho!' I smiled. "You must be Botan," I said. "Do I know you?" Botan asked. "No," I said, "But I know all of you. You're Kayko," I pointed to each of them as I told them who they were. "You're Yukina, you're Yusuke, you're Kuwabara, you're Kurama, and you're Hiei," I finished. They were all staring at me. "Would you quit staring please? It's weird," "You're pretty," said Kuwabara. "What about Yukina?" I asked him. "Oh yeah," he said. "How do you know us?" asked Kayko. "Maybe she's a demon," said Yusuke. "Yes," I said, "I am a demon. But I'm not evil," "Hn." said Hiei. "Nice to meet you," said Kurama, "What is your name?" "My name is Jessica," I said. "Nice to meet you Jessica," said Yukina. My watch beeped. It was almost noon. "I gotta go," I said, "I'll see you guys tomorrow," They all said goodbye as I left. This was gonna be fun.  
  
I went up to my room. I put down my stuff next to a laptop I didn't remember. It had my name on it. I scanned my room while my computer booted up. My walls were covered with posters from DBZ, YYH, Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Shaman King, Naruto, Cyborg 009, Princess Mononoke, and even Inuyasha. I didn't remember ever seeing Inuyasha or Princess Mononoke. Weird. The shelves were covered with Anime plushies and assorted books. I had a four- poster bed with a pink canopy. I even had a collection of Mangas and Anime DVDs. I smiled. My laptop had booted up now. I went online and found a cool chatroom. I signed up and signed in.  
  
Portal-girl has entered the room.  
  
Ice_Maiden: Hello ^_^  
  
SpiritPrince: Hi!  
  
Smart_Kitsune: Nice 2 meet u  
  
StraightA: Hi  
  
FerryGirlB: Hello  
  
SpiritDetective: Hey  
  
DaMan14: Hey!  
  
Fire_Demon: Hn.  
  
Portal-girl: Howdy yall!  
  
SpiritDetective: lol  
  
DaMan14: lol  
  
Portal-girl: I bet I know who Fire_Demon is! It's Hiei!  
  
Fire_Demon: How did u know?  
  
Portal-girl: ^____^ I know who SpiritDetective is too. It's Yusuke!  
  
SpiritDetective: How did u no that?  
  
Portal-girl: I know who all of you are!  
  
Ice_Maiden: Do we know you?  
  
Portal-girl: yes u do!  
  
FerryGirlB: It's the girl we met in the park.  
  
Portal-girl: that I am! ^_^  
  
SpiritPrince: Nice 2 meet u!  
  
StraightA: We r going 2 the movies tonight. Want 2 come?  
  
Portal-girl: sure!  
  
Smart_Kitsune: I'll come by you're house at 7 and pick you up ok?  
  
Portal-girl: but u don't know where I live  
  
Fire_Demon: I can find out  
  
Portal-girl: O yeah. Jagan eye. Cool  
  
Smart_Kitsune: c u at 7  
  
Smart_Kitsune has left the room.  
  
Fire_Demon has left the room.  
  
StraightA has left the room.  
  
SpiritDetective has left the room.  
  
Ice_Maiden has left the room.  
  
DaMan14: has left the room.  
  
SpiritPrince has left the room.  
  
FerryGirlB has left the room.  
  
Portal-girl has left the room.  
  
I marked my day planner and continued to surf the net. I stopped what I was doing. I had found my website. I didn't remember having my own website. It had chatrooms, an advice column, a photo gallery, links, and an area where you could post stories(just like at fanfiction.net). I was amazed. I had created a website. 'Cool!' I thought. I was not only 16, a demon/angel, and part of YYH, but I had my own room, my own website, my own laptop, and a ton of Anime stuff I thought I would never get. 'I sure hope this is for real,' I thought, 'I can't wait for tonight!'  
  
A/N: I changed the original story so that things would make sense. At first it'll be Hiei/me but then it'll change to Kurama/me okay? I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will be better. I go to the movies. I go to school too. And I discover a few interesting things. Anyway, R/R and tell me what you think. Ja ne! 


	3. Kidnapped

Notes: Disclaimer in chapter one. I changed my mind. It'll be me/Kurama the whole time. I'll add an OC of mine too. She'll be paired with Hiei.  
  
I'm A Part of Yu Yu Hakusho 3:Kidnapped  
  
I raced down the stairs. I ran right into Hiei on my way out the door. "Sorry," I said. "Watch where you're going next time," Hiei growled. "Let's go," said Kurama quietly.  
  
We arrived at the theatre. The others were waiting outside. "Guess what," said Botan, "Tonight it's couples only," Kuwabara grabbed Yukina's hand and Yusuke put his arm over Kayko's shoulders. "What about the rest of us?" I asked as Koenma appeared in his teen form. "I'll stick with Botan," he said. "I guess I'll stick with Kurama," I said quietly. Kurama smiled. "What about Hiei?" asked Yukina. I spotted a girl with brown hair. She seemed different from the other teens in the area. I walked over to her. "Hi," I said, "I'm Jessica," "Nice to meet you," said the girl, "I'm Kelly," "Follow me," I said. I led Kelly to where Hiei was standing. "Hiei," I said, "This is Kelly. Kelly, will you pretend to be Hiei's girlfriend?" "If it'll get me into the movie," said Kelly. Kurama put a hand on my shoulder. "The movie's starting," he said. So the four of us went in.  
  
We stopped by Kelly's house. "See ya tomorrow Kelly," I said as we drove off. I heard her thoughts as we left. 'What does she mean?' Kelly thought. I smiled to myself. She had no idea. We were back at my place. "See you at school Kurama," I said as I began walking towards my house. Kurama grabbed my arm. He put his arms around me and kissed me gently. Kurama whispered something in my ear. "I don't know," I said, "Come visit me tomorrow," I watched as Kurama and Hiei left.  
  
I woke up early. I put on a red tank top, a green skirt, knee-high black boots, and my locket. 'I wonder what's in this locket,' I thought. I opened the locket to reveal 3 photos, a piece of paper, and a small key. I looked at the photos as I put on my make-up. One was a picture of me and two of my friends in white dresses. 'I remember that,' I thought, 'That was when we went to White Elegance,' I looked at another picture. It was a picture of my friend Chris. I smiled as I looked at the third photo. It was a picture of my entire family. I read what was on the piece of paper. ~Friends are forever, but family is for eternity~ I closed the locket. I got up and went to get my stuff for school.  
  
I was about to leave when I heard footsteps. I turned to face Kurama. "Do you have your answer?" he asked. I remembered what he had asked me the night before. ~*~FLASHBACK~*~ He put his arms around me and kissed me gently. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he whispered. ~*~END FLASHBACK~*~ "Yes," I said, "Want a ride?" Kurama sat down next to me and we left for school.  
  
At lunch, the others weren't under the tree like they usually were. Kurama and I sat down anyways. "I wonder where they are," I said. Then Kelly walked up to us. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked. "Go ahead," I told her, "I told you I'd see you tomorrow," Kelly looked at me and laughed. "I thought you had been kidding when you said that," she said between giggles. "Wonder where Kurama and Jessica are," came a voice from the other side of the tree. I looked around the trunk of the tree and saw the others. I gestured for Kurama and Kelly to come see. "Hi guys!" I said loudly. Yusuke jumped five feet in the air. I just kept laughing. "That wasn't funny!" yelled Kuwabara. I sat down by Botan and Kayko who were still giggling. "Kelly's here," I said. Kelly walked out from behind the tree, followed by Kurama who sat down next to me. "Hello again everyone," Kelly said quietly. "You don't need to be shy around us," said Botan. "I know a place where you can do whatever you want," I said, "We can go there tonight," Kurama grabbed my hand. Yusuke stared at us. "Are you guys a couple now?" asked Kuwabara. I nodded. "Now Hiei needs a girlfriend," said Botan. "Kelly," I asked, "Do you like Hiei?" Kelly blushed and nodded. "I have an idea," I said. Botan got it right away. "We'll get Hiei to fall in love with Kelly!" she said. "Exactly," I said.  
  
Kurama and I walked into Biology together. I saw all the guys staring at me. I made sure they all saw me grab Kurama's hand. They all stopped staring. I let out a sigh of relief as the bell rang for class to begin.  
  
I opened my locker. It was finally time to go home. "Hey babe," said a guy behind me. I turned to face a redhead wearing a white outfit. "I have a boyfriend," I told him, "So bug off," The guy didn't leave. I closed my locker and started walking. The guy followed me. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ran into somebody. "I'm sorry," I said. I looked up and smiled. It was Kurama. "You live in the other direction," he teased. "I know," I said, "But I'm being followed," I turned to show Kurama the redhead that was following me, but he was gone. "Let's go," I said. Kurama took my hand and we went to meet the others.  
  
"This is it," I said to the others, "You can do almost anything here," We walked into a large building labeled Calan. We went up to the reception desk. A girl with silver hair was behind the desk. "Can I help you?" she asked. I smiled. "Yes you can," I said, "Table for ten please," The girl showed us to a table and left. "What do we do now?" asked Yusuke. "We do whatever we feel like doing," I said. I got up to get a drink but Kurama grabbed my arm. He put his arms around me and kissed me gently. We tried not to laugh. I sat in Kurama's lap and listened to Hiei and Kelly. "I really like you Hiei," Kelly said. Hiei looked nervous. "I like you too Kelly," They hugged as if they were old friends. Then, Hiei kissed Kelly. I smiled. "Looks like our plan worked," I told Kurama. Suddenly, a bunch of food appeared on the table. "Finally," I said as I took a bowl of noodles.  
  
Once we were all done eating, I showed the others the game room. "I'll be right back," said Yukina. "I'll be right back you guys," said Kelly. The guys left to get something. They wouldn't say what. Kayko, Botan, and I were playing Bomberman Party Edition. Suddenly, I heard a crash. "Hey babe," said a voice. I turned to face the redhead once more. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" asked Botan. Then it hit me. The redhead was Jin. Kayko screamed. I turned around to see Suzaku. "He's supposed to be dead!" I cried. Then Botan screamed. "He's DEFINITLY supposed to be dead," I said. Karasu was standing right in front of Botan. "What are you doing here?" asked a voice. I turned to see Kuwabara, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama, each holding a flower. "Kurama," I said, "It was Jin. He was the one following me," Suzaku grabbed Kayko and disappeared. Then Karasu grabbed Botan and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jin grabbed me and I saw Kurama and the others disappear.  
  
A/N: I finished another chapter! Yay! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Flame me if you wish. Flames are used to light fire works to blow up Twinkies, burn creepy crawlies, burn evil people, and roast marshmallows! DEATH TO THE WASPS!!!! Sorry, I got stung by a wasp recently. R/R please. 


	4. Betrayed

Disclaimer: I own me, Kelly, and Tania.  
  
Notes: this might be a short chapter.  
  
I'm A Part of Yu Yu Hakusho 5: Betrayed  
  
I ran down the streets. Black and red tear gems occasionally hit the ground. I suddenly ran into someone. "I'm sorry," I said. "It's okay," said a little girl with pink hair and blue eyes, "I'm Tania. You remind me of my friend," "Who's your friend?" I asked. Tania looked down. "Everyone says he's not real," she said, "But I know he is," "Is he your guardian angel?" I asked. "No," said Tania, "But he can fly and he has red hair and he's really nice," It couldn't be Kurama or Kuwabara. "Does he have a horn on his head?" I asked. Tania nodded. "And he has blue eyes just like yours," she said, "He talks funny too," "Is his name Jin?" I asked the little girl. Tania nodded. "How do you know?" she asked. "First you have to tell me why you're running away," I said. "No one tells me anything," said Tania. "That means they care about you," I told her. "Why are you running away?" Tania asked me. "The same reason you are," I said. "And how do you know Jin?" Tania asked, "Are you his girlfriend?" "He wishes," I said. Tania and I giggled. I looked down. "I guess I shouldn't have run away," I said. "Neither should I," said Tania. "See ya later Tania," I said. "Tell Jin I said hi," Tania said as she walked away. "I will," I said.  
  
I sat in my room. "I wonder why they haven't tried to find me yet," I said to myself. "They already found you," I turned to face Kurama. "Everyone come out now!" I said. They were all there. "We're sorry," said Botan. "Me too," I said. I turned to face Jin. "Tania says hi," I told him. "Who's Tania?" asked Yusuke with a smile on his face. "A little girl with pink hair and blue eyes," I said, "She says Jin is her friend," "How do you know Tania?" Jin asked me. "I ran into her on the street," I said, "She was running away because no one told her anything. Then I told her it was because they cared about her. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have realized that you guys cared about me," Jin smiled. "Why wouldn't we care about you?" asked Kurama. I hugged him tightly. "What were you going to tell me earlier?" I asked. "That we only wanted to protect you," said Kurama, "And to apologize for not telling you earlier," I yawned. "You'd better get to sleep," said Kurama. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a smile on my face. I was smiling because I was surrounded by my friends.  
  
I woke up early. Everyone was still there. I was still in Kurama's arms. I tried to get up. "Kurama has a strong grip," I said to myself, "Even in his sleep," "Who said I was asleep?" "I have to get you guys to leave so I can change," I said. Kurama still wouldn't let go. "You look fine to me," he said. I turned my head. Kurama was smiling. I smirked. "I can and will torture you until you let go," I teased. Kurama finally gave up. I woke up everyone else and sent them out while I changed.  
  
They were all waiting downstairs. Kurama hugged me again. "Let's go to school," I said, "I can take three more people," Jin, Botan, and Kayko came with me and Kurama. "So why didn't you guys go home last night?" I asked. "We didn't want to wake you up," said Botan. I shook my head as we arrived at the school.  
  
AN: Sorry this chapter was so short. I kinda ran out of ideas here. I'll update as soon as I can. R/R! Ja mata! 


	5. Rescued

Disclaimer: I only own me and Kelly.  
  
I'm A Part of Yu Yu Hakusho 4: Rescued (Sort of)  
  
Jin took a step towards me. "Touch me and you die," I said in a cold voice. I was burning through the ropes on my hands. "You know," said Jin, "I could untie you," "What's the catch?" I asked. "You go out with me," said Jin. "I'll consider your offer," I said sarcastically. I smirked. I had finally burned through the ropes. "It pains me to see you tied up like that," Jin said. "You won't have to see me tied up any more," I said. "So you accept my offer?" Jin questioned. "Not really," I said. I let the ropes fall and began untying my ankles. "Not so fast," Karasu had grabbed me from behind. "Little boys shouldn't play with fire," I said. I flipped up and kicked him in the face. Karasu fell to the ground. I untied my ankles. "Now to find the others," I said. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my arm. Suzaku had hit me. I turned around and punched him. He hit the floor. "Would you like to join your friends?" I asked Jin. He shook his head. "Then take me to the others,"  
  
Jin led me to a large room. Kayko and Botan were there. I ran and untied them. "What happened?" asked Kayko. "I'll explain later," I said, "We have to take these three to Spirit World," I picked up the unconscious Karasu and Suzaku. Then we left.  
  
"I don't know exactly who did it," Botan explained to Koenma, "But it was either Jin or Jessica," I smirked. Jin pointed to me. "She did it," he said. "How did you manage to beat up Karasu and Suzaku?" Koenma asked me. "A punch and a kick," I said innocently. "What about that fire comment?" asked Jin, "'Little boys shouldn't play with fire,'" "And how did you escape without Jin's help?" asked Kayko. "I burned through the ropes," I said. There was a pause. "You mean you're a fire demon?" asked Koenma. "And a dark demon," I said. "Is there anything else we don't know about you?" asked Botan. "I'm part angel," I said. Then Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Kelly walked in. "What happened?" asked Yusuke, "We went to rescue you guys but you weren't there," "We were rescued by a demon and an angel," said Kayko. Botan was trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?" asked Hiei. "She rescued herself first," said Botan. "Kayko isn't a demon," said Kelly. "And Botan's no angel," said Yusuke. "And Jessica is human," said Kurama. Kayko, Botan, Koenma, Jin, and I started laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Kuwabara. "You guys were wrong about one thing," said Jin, "Jessica isn't human," I nodded. "I'm part angel," I said, "part fire demon, and part dark demon," "I'm a demon too," said Kelly. "What kind of demon are you?" asked Hiei. "I'm an ice apparition," Kelly said. I started laughing. "No wonder you get along with Hiei and Yukina," I said, "Yukina is an ice apparition," "And Hiei?" questioned Kelly. "Someone cover Yukina's ears," I said. Kuwabara covered her ears. "Hiei is Yukina's brother," I whispered. Kelly started laughing. Suddenly, a cup appeared in my hand. I drank deeply. Then I realized something. I did a spit take(AN: a spit take is when you spit something all over the place). "Watch it!" said Yusuke. "What did you do that for?" asked Kuwabara. Hiei, Kelly, and Jin stared at me. Jin had a big grin on his face. I looked at Hiei and Kelly. They knew. "I didn't say yes!" I yelled at them. Jin started laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Kayko. "Something Jin asked her earlier," Kelly said. "And she still hasn't answered my question," said Jin. Hiei smirked. I stared at the floor. Kurama put his hand on my shoulder. "You can tell us," he said. I smirked. "Jin should be the one to tell you guys," I said. Jin whispered something to Yusuke. Yusuke busted up laughing. "You asked her out?" he asked through the laughter. Jin nodded. "He said he would untie the ropes if I would go out with him," I explained to everyone else. "And she said she would consider it," Jin said. "Didn't you realize I was being sarcastic?" I asked him. "Oh really?" Jin said sarcastically. "Sorry," I told Jin, "Like I said before, I have a boyfriend," "I know," said Jin, "I've been watching you since you made that wish," I stared at Jin. "You were there when I made my wish?" I asked. Jin nodded. "I pulled a few strings to make your wish come true," he said, "You owe me," "I was there too," said Kelly. "Were all of you in on this?" I asked. "Not me or Yukina," said Kayko. "The rest of us helped somehow," said Koenma. I turned and ran. I heard something hit the floor. "Wait!" called Kurama. I didn't stop. They had betrayed me.  
  
AN: I hope you guys liked that chapter. Ja ne! 


	6. Don't Play With Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH!  
  
Notes: Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I've been very busy. Anyway, I'll try and update this story more often, okay? Enjoy!  
  
I'm A Part of Yu Yu Hakusho 6: Don't Play With Fire  
  
I sat down next to Kurama. He hugged me tightly. Jin sat on my other side. "You're a pain," I told him. Kayko laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Jin isn't that bad," Botan said. "I still say he's a pain in the butt," I said. Kurama hugged me tighter. "Will you please stop hugging me?" I asked, "I can't breathe." Kurama loosened his grip. I closed my eyes and sighed. I opened my eyes. Kurama was an inch from my face. He kissed me. "Is that better?" he asked. "A little," I said, "At least you aren't suffocating me with hugs." Everyone laughed.  
  
I sat down on my bed. A tear gem hit the floor. "It's too good to be true," I said quietly. "What is?" Kurama wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "That," I said innocently, "And everything else that's happened since I made my wish." "It's all real," said Kurama as he kissed me again. "Okay," I said, "Enough mushy stuff. It's weird." Kurama smirked. "I'm only getting started," he said. "Keep it PG," I said. Kurama leaned towards me. I lost my balance and fell backwards. Kurama helped me up. He kissed me again. "If you kiss me one more time, I'll-" I was cut off. Kurama was kissing me again. I broke away. "I'm warning you," I said. There was a moment of silence. Then I started laughing. Kurama joined in. "Awkward silences always make me laugh," I said, "It's a natural reaction." Kurama and I continued our giggle-fit.  
  
I lay down in he flower garden. I couldn't sleep. A rose landed in my lap. "Kurama," I said, "This isn't funny." Kurama put his arm over my shoulders. He kissed my cheek. "Why are you always following me?" I asked. "Because I don't ever want to leave you," Kurama said. Botan appeared. "Something terrible just happened," she said, "Kayko, Yukina, and Kelly are trapped in a burning building!"  
  
I ran inside the building. 'Where are they?' I thought. I raced up to the tenth floor. Three forms were on the floor. It was the girls. "Where are the boys when they're needed?" I asked myself. Then I heard voices coming from outside. "I have to get in there!" It was Yusuke. "My girlfriend is in there!" "A young girl just ran in!" said the officer, "We aren't gonna risk any more lives!" "But our girlfriends are in there!" Kuwabara was there too. "Where are Hiei and Kurama?" "We're right here," I hugged Kurama. "I need your help getting them out," I said. Hiei took Kelly, Kurama took Yukina, and I took Kayko. We ran down the stairs. We were on the main floor. I tripped and fell. I blacked out.  
  
"Are you all right?" I opened my eyes. Kurama was an inch from my face. "What happened?" I asked. "You blacked out," said Kurama. Kelly and Kayko walked in. "Are you okay?" asked Kayko. I nodded. "How did I get out?" I asked. "I woke up," said Kelly, "Kurama put Yukina down and carried you out instead. And I took Yukina." "And of course Hiei picked up Kayko instead," said Kurama.  
  
I walked into the local ice cream parlor. "O.O Yusuke?" Yusuke was working there. "I'll give you free ice cream if you don't tell anyone," he said. "Deal," I said. I walked out. I ran up to Yukina and Botan. "Hi guys," I said. "Kurama's looking for you," said Botan, "He says it's urgent." "Thanks," I said, "Bye!"  
  
Kurama walked up to me. "You wanna go to the beach this weekend?" he asked. "Sure," I said. Kurama kissed me and I walked away.  
  
AN: My friend Cynthia helped with this chapter.  
  
Cynthia: You're welcome.  
  
And Kurama is not your boyfriend.  
  
Cynthia: Yeah, he is!  
  
No he's not!  
  
Cynthia: How much you wanna bet?  
  
I am the author. Therefore, I can make you go away!  
  
Cynthia: No you can't!  
  
Whatever. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And I'm sorry it took so long to update. R/R please. Ja mata! 


	7. The Beach

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH! How many times do I have to say it?  
  
Notes: Konnichiwa! This chapter will be the most interesting one ever. New character! Not really, but there will be another author. Enjoy!  
  
I'm A Part of Yu Yu Hakusho 7: The Beach  
  
I stood on the docks. Kurama walked up to me. "Would you like to go for a swim?" he asked. "Sure," I said, "Why?" Kurama picked me up. "You're not jumping, are you?" I asked. "No," said Kurama. He dumped me into the water. "You're toast!" I yelled. I got out of the water and shoved Kurama in. Then I dove in and dunked him. "Hi!" I looked up and saw the others. "Hi guys!" I said.  
  
I sat on the beach. Botan and Yukina were tanning. Kelly and Hiei were swimming. Koenma and Kuwabara were sleeping. Yusuke, Kayko, Kurama, and I were building a sand castle. "Yusuke," said Kayko, "There aren't going to be any stick people!" "Then who's gonna live in the castle?" asked Yusuke. "No one!" yelled Kayko, "Now help us with the moat." Yusuke threw sand and it hit Kayko. "We'd better go," said Kurama, "We don't want to get between them." "Good idea," I said as Kayko slapped Yusuke.  
  
"They've been at it for two hours!" complained Koenma, "I wish they would stop fighting." "That's it!" said Kayko, "We're through!" "Did Kayko just dump Yusuke?" asked Kelly. I nodded. "I don't believe Kayko and Yusuke aren't together anymore," I said. "Did you say Kayko is single?" I nodded. Then I turned around. A guy with turquoise hair and blue eyes was there. He wore a dragon tee with rip off jeans and a shark's tooth necklace. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm FuzzyDemon," he said. Kayko walked up to us. "Hello," she said. She and FuzzyDemon walked away. "Well," said Kurama, "I guess Kayko isn't single any more." Hiei snickered. "He's serious," I said, "But I'm worried about Yusuke. He's the only one of us who's still single." "Well," said Kelly, "If you can set up Hiei, you can set up Yusuke. We just need to find the perfect match." "Why don't you guys start looking," said Kurama, "We'll catch up with you later." The others left. Kurama put his arm over my shoulders and we watched the sunset.  
  
It was dark. Kurama and I were walking home. "Are you sure I'm not dreaming?" I asked. "I'm positive you're awake," said Kurama. We stopped in front of my house. "See ya tomorrow," I said. Kurama kissed me. "Good night," he said.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked. Everyone was sitting down, including FuzzyDemon. There wasn't an empty seat in the entire classroom. "You'll have to share a seat with Kurama," said Kelly. I glared at her and sat down in Kurama's lap. "Did you guys find Yusuke's perfect match?" I asked. "No," said Kayko, "We haven't found anyone." "We'll check the park after school," said Kuwabara.  
  
AN: Sorry that chapter was so short. I'm all out of ideas for now. Anyway, I have a big problem. I can't find anyone to pair Yusuke with. I need to find Yusuke's perfect match. I'll update when I can. R/R. Ja mata! 


	8. Yusuke's Perfect Match

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. I wish I did though.  
  
Me: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the best.  
  
Kurama: They were really nice.  
  
Me: Sorry it took me so long to update. I couldn't find Yusuke's perfect girl. But then, someone reviewed and volunteered to be paired with Yusuke. I am eternally grateful to XxShinemegamixX for helping me out. Domo Arigatou! On with the fic!  
  
Important note: FuzzyDemon will be called Aien from now on in this fic.  
  
I'm A Part Of Yu Yu Hakusho 8: Yusuke's Perfect Match  
  
"We're never gonna find her at this rate!" complained Kuwabara. "We've been looking all day, and we still haven't found Yusuke's perfect match," said Kelly, I'm about ready to give up." Suddenly, Kurama picked up a strange scent nearby. "I smell a Void Kitsune," he said. "A what?" asked Kuwabara. "A Void Kitsune," said Kurama, "They specialize in pretty much anything that has to do with darkness or the void." "Let's go find her!" I said, "I'll bet her and Yusuke will get along just fine!"  
  
We followed Kurama to a girl of about 16. She was about 5'4", meaning she was an inch taller than me. She had blond hair to her mid-back, silverish blue eyes, and semi tan skin. "Hi," said Kelly, "I'm Kelly. This is Kuwabara, Kurama, and Jess. What's your name?" "Ayame," said the Void Kitsune. She seemed very friendly and outgoing. "You wanna come with us to the movies?" asked Kelly. "Sure," said Ayame.  
  
"Couples night again," said Botan. "Man," I said, "Our timing stinks!" "I see no problem," said Kurama, "We can have the same pairings as usual. Aien and Kayko, Kuwabara and Yukina, Hiei and Kelly, Botan and Koenma, me and Jessica, and Yusuke and Ayame." "Perfect," said Kayko.  
  
"It worked!" cried Botan, "Yusuke and Ayame are together!" "We did it!" cried Kuwabara. "I just love playing Matchmaker," said Yukina. Hiei kissed Kelly. "I never thought I'd see Hiei kiss anyone," I said. Kurama put his arms around my waist. "I never thought I'd end up dating Kurama," I laughed. Kurama kissed me. Kuwabara and Yukina left. "I never thought I'd see any of you fall in love," said a voice from the shadows. It was Yusuke. "First, Koenma and Botan." "Who doesn't like Teen Koenma?" said Botan. "Then, Kurama and Jessica." "I never thought it would happen," I said. "Then, it was Hiei and Kelly." "That was Jessica's idea," said Kelly. "Than, Kayko and I broke up. And she found Aien." "It was your fault," said Kayko, "You started the argument." "Then, you set me up with Ayame." "That was also Jessica's idea," said Ayame. "Yukina and Kuwabara were almost always a couple." "Don't remind me," said Hiei. "You've all betrayed me," Yusuke continued, "You allowed yourselves to be bitten by the Love Bug." "I didn't wish for Kurama to like me!" I said, "I only wished to be here and to be a demon." "You weren't the only one who made a wish," said Yusuke, "Kurama made a wish." I looked at Kurama. "I wished to find my perfect match," said Kurama. I hugged him. "I wish you had told me sooner," I said, "Are you hiding anything else?" "No," said Kurama. I looked at Yusuke. "Are you mad at us?" I asked. "No," said Yusuke, "Just disappointed." "You shouldn't be disappointed," said Aien, "You found your perfect match." "Yeah," said Kayko, "You should be happy." Yusuke started laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Koenma. Ayame started laughing. "You guys actually fell for it!" she said. "Thanks for helping me out," said Yusuke, "Ayame thinks up the best tricks." "You're hopeless," said Botan. "Yeah, I know," said Yusuke.  
  
AN: I am so sorry. I haven't updated this fic since August! Sorry it's so short too. I'll try and update sooner. Thanks to KKG ^_^ and Kagome Kaori Gryffindor for making me update. And again, thanks to XxShinemegamixX for being Yusuke's girlfriend. I couldn't have continued without you guys.  
  
Ayame: "NO ONE IS A VIRGIN CUZ LIFE SCREWS US ALL!"  
  
Review. Ja ne! 


End file.
